6 Months: A Nalex Songfic
by Savanvan
Summary: Its a song fiction based on the song 6 Months by Hey Monday. Its Nalex and in my opinion the ending is kinda cute.


So this is a little song fiction. Its Nalex and it to the song 6 Months by Hey Monday. I love this song and the band is really good. So please enjoy and it may suck a little but it is my first time doing a song fiction so i'm not that good at it.

* * *

Alex and Nate are dating but since Nate is on tour with the rest of Connect 3, he and Alex don't get to see each other that much and that make Alex really sad. Cause she is in love with Nate and hates that she doesn't get to see him unless he is in New York. So Alex is listening to her ipod in her room and the song 6 Months by Hey Monday comes on.

* * *

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'cause you have that effect on me, you do_

* * *

_Nate is the direction that I follow to get home. He would walk me home and everything when he was in town. He always helps me go on when I feel like I can't and he always helps me through all the tough thing that life throws my way. I just don't feel right without him being around. He would always make me feel weak in the knees cause I was just so in love with him. He always had that effect on me. _Alex though as she listened to the song.

* * *

_Everything you say_  
_Everytime we kiss,I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

* * *

_After everything he says and every time we kiss I can't think straight but I'm okay with it. I can't ever think of any body else that I would hate to miss as much as I hate missing him. And that happens a lot with him being on tour and always being gone. I miss him a lot. _Alex thought as the song continued.

* * *

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so_

* * *

_We have been going out for month and we have never broken up even with him being gone a lot. Our love is unconditional and unoriginal. He is always by my side when we are around each other. We are meant to be together meant for no one but each other. We have tried to date other people before but we just kept comparing everyone to each other and they never we as good. We are meant to be. Nate loves me but I love him harder. _Alex though to herself.

* * *

_Everything you say  
Everytime we kiss,I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

* * *

_After everything he says and every time we kiss I can never think straight but I'm always okay with i. I can't ever think of any body else that I hate to miss as much as I hate missing him. And that is always happening with him being on tour and always being gone. I miss him a lot. And he know that i do. _Alex thought.

* * *

_So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine_

* * *

_I wish Nate would be here and would give me his hand and I wish he would tell me how he managed to steal my heart. He stole it so fast that I didn't even know that he was even taking it but he did. He stole it and I didn't even mind. I wish he was coming back soon._ Alex thought to herself.

As Alex was listening to music there was a knock on her door but she couldn't hear it because she had her ear phones in. And the Nate walked into her room. He had been planning on this surprise visit for a while now and couldn't wait to see Alex. But when he walked in she was on her side toward the fall with earphones in.

* * *

_Oh and everything you say  
Everytime we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

* * *

_

_After everything he says and every time we kiss I can't ever think straight but it's always okay. I can't ever think of any body else that I hate to miss as much as I hate missing him. He had my heart and I always miss him so much. I love him. _Alex though after she spoke the chorus to the song.

Nate just stood beside her bed trying to figure out what she was listening to, after she spoke the chorus he knew what she was listening to. The band that he had introduced her to before she went on tour.

* * *

_So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand_

* * *

After listening to the ending of the song, Alex turned around and saw Nate staring at her. She gave him a hug just to make sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination or that she was just dreaming. When he hugged her back, she smiled a gave him a kiss on the lips. After wards she couldn't think straight. Then Nate took her hand and they walked down stairs to where everyone else was.


End file.
